


She Honoured You Like a Goddess

by leafbaby



Series: Wardens to Inquisitors and Everything in Between [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbaby/pseuds/leafbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana likes to recite poetry as she does her chores, and Tornta is smitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Honoured You Like a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> my dudes i must say i have a lot of gay feelings towards Leliana and her voice. this is very short and very sweet and i am in love ok 
> 
> the poem Leliana is reciting is She honoured you like a goddess, a translation of one of Sappho's works

_“She honoured you like a goddess_   
_And delighted in your choral dance._   
_Now she is pre-eminent among the ladies of Lydia_   
_As the rose-rayed moon after the sinking of the Sun_ _  
_ Surpasses all the stars and spreads it's light upon the sea…”

The sweet sound of Leliana’s voice came over the camp as she worked on washing clothes. It had been days since they’d managed to stop and make proper camp, after raiders, darkspawn, and soldiers from the civil war had all made attempts at stopping the group of Wardens and allies from travelling across the Bannorn.

Tornta had taken to sitting by the fire, carefully sharpening her twin daggers while one foot worked on slowly turning the spit roast of boar that Morrigan had hunted down for them earlier. The sound of her lover’s voice caught her attention as it often did - that sweet, faintly Orlesian accent was mesmerising to the young Dwarf, who before she left for the surface had never heard anything like it.

 _“And the flowers of the fields_   
_To beautify the spreading dew, freshen roses_ _  
_ Soft chervil and the flowering melilot…”

Leliana was well-versed in poetry, evident in her careful enunciation of each memorised word, punctuating the scrubbing of bloodstains in rough cloth shirts and breeches. Tornta lay back against her bedroll, angling her head to get a glance of red hair and lightly freckled skin, a shoulder exposed where the neck had slid down. Had the others not been there, Tornta would have gone and kissed that sweet shoulder.

 _“Restless, she remembers gentle Atthis -_   
_Perhaps her subtle judgement is burdened_   
By your fate…”   


Everything about her is perfect, Tornta decides. The way the bright sun of the Ferelden plains glints off her hair, illuminating her soft cheeks, straight nose and soft, kissable lips. She couldn’t stand it anymore, abandoning her daggers and roasting meat, crossing the campsite to meet her lover by the small babbling stream she was sat by. She greeted Leliana with only a kiss to the cheek, sitting down beside her to listen.

 _“For us, it is not easy to approach_   
_Goddesses in the beauty of their form_ _  
_ But you…”

Leliana finished her poem, turning to face her small lover with a gentle smile, one that caused Tornta’s cheeks to flush red and herself to smile as well. A quick glance to insure the others weren’t looking, and then their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss.


End file.
